Kirino Ranmaru
Kirino Ranmaru (霧野蘭丸) is a major supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a defender and also played once as a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Raimon's beautiful ace defender. He understands Shindou very well."'' Appearance He has bright rose pink hair tied into two tails and light blue eyes. Kirino wears the new Raimon soccer uniform that has a similarity with the Inazuma Japan clothes. In Episode 14, in his first appearance dressed in casual clothes, he wore a white-collared green T-shirt over a dark gray shirt. This is followed by tan pants and sneakers that are coloured dark red, black, and white. Personality He is Shindou's close friend and is shown to be caring and concern about Shindou, especially during the incident where Shindou fainted from exhaustion and ended up in a hospital. In his concern, Kirino spent the entire time in the hospital with the other Raimon members while they waited for the outcome and the result of Shindou's surgery. He seems to have the rivalry relationship with Kariya Masaki. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team, that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards Raimon had a match against Tsurugi's team and gets badly beaten. .]] That is why Matsukaze Tenma was added to the team temporarily. Matsukaze is shown to be great at dashing fast against opponents. Kirino and the others asked Tenma to pass the ball to them but they were marked so Tenma had to keep on dribbling the ball. Afterwards Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot to get the ball from Tenma which worked. After seeing what has befallen to his team, Shindou used a keshin to get back on Tsurugi. After Shindou being exhausted, he was brought to the hospital by Coach Kudou and Otonashi Haruna, with Kirino by his side. Kirino watches and talks to Shindou in the hospital. Later, many members of the Raimon team quit after what happened. Afterwards, Tsurugi comes in and joins Raimon to which surprised everyone and after joining Raimon , Shindou is left no choice to accept him and gives him a Raimon soccer uniform but throws it away, in which Kirino and the others where angry about. Afterwards they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them. Though after Matsukaze seeing the team losing on purpose, he couldn't allow it so he kept on getting the ball and passing it to Shindou but Shindou wouldn't get the ball. Kirino asked Matsukaze to stop but in the end, Matsukaze passes the ball once more to Shindou and he shoots a score to which suprised everyone. Afterwards Kirino visited Shindou's house and talked about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru. Then in Episode 11, it is shown that he decided to help out Shindou, Sangoku, Tenma and Shinsuke in winning the match against Mannouzaka. In Episode 12, the continuation of the match against Mannouzaka, he got injured by the attack of one of the members of Mannouzaka and was benched due to the injury on his foot. In Episode 14, he is seen well, without the injury on his foot anymore but still isn't able to play soccer for a few days. Then later, he was seen paying a visit at Shindou's house talking about the team. In Episode 15, he helps Shindou, Hayami, Amagi, Hamano with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails. In Episode 17, he revealed a hissatsu of his called The Mist against Teikoku. When Kariya Masaki joined Raimon in Episode 21, he and Kirino were paired up to practice. During the match against Akizoura Challengers, Kariya pretended to accidentally bump into Ranmaru, where in reality, he was making foul play on purpose. He and Kirino appear to detest each other. At the end of Episode 22, Kariya revealed to him he is a SEED, but he was joking. In Episode 23, Kariya made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed it, and had a short quarrell with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended Kariya and said he's got nothing to do with it. At the end of the first half of the match, Endou called Kurumada and Kirino to stay in the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose is to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find the flaw. When Kirino got back on the field, he could finally cooperate with Kariya and make him steal the ball. In Episode 26, he finds out how to play on the ground of Snowland Stadium, along with Kariya's observation of Yukimura's sliding. In Episode 27, he used The Mist, but failed against Seki because of his vicious tackle. Along with Shinsuke, both of them stopped Segi's shot though failed but it was able to lessen the force that will reach the goal, that is why Tenma was able to catch it. In the end, Raimon won the match. In Episode 29, he fight against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO). Raimon won with 3-2. In Episode 34, he fought against Genei Gakuen but was shown to be having a hard time with the Pinball Stadium but at the end of the match, Raimon won with 4-3. and Amagi shocked about Shinsuke's Keshin]] In Episode 37, he surpised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He is also happy when he saw Minamisawa. In Episode 39, he was worried about Shindou when he was send flying due Taiyou releases his stronger Keshin version. At the end of the match, he is seen talking with Shindou and was about to leave but then Shindou collapsed on the ground, shocked him. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 42, he used The Mist to steal the ball to one players of Seidouzan. In the break, he was surprised along with his team to see Dragonlink instead of Seidouzan. In the second half, he catched the missed ball form Dragonlink. In Episode 43, he tried to stop one of Dragonlink's shoots with Kariya's help but failed. In Episode 44, he was seen with all the defenders of Raimon stoppping a normal shoot succesfully. At the end of the match, Raimon won the match with 5-4 and was happy about the win and along with the rest of the team, they throw Tenma in the air. In Episode 45, he was seen training alongside the rest of the team. When Shindou came back to Raimon, he was happy and said to Shindou to not overdo the training. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it was revealed that he did not join any club at all. He was seen with Ichino in the library, reading a book. He didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Matsukaze Tenma. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They had recovered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. Quotes *''"Shindou, I feel the same way as you, but I can understand what others are saying, I can't play along with you guys and put my future at risk."'' (To Shindou) *''"I don't know about that, If they keep overlooking on our rebellious actions, it would be setting a bad example."'' (To Hayami) Game appearance Hissatsu *'DF The Mist' *'DF Deep Mist' *'OF Melody Wave '(GO/Wii Game) *'SK TP Plus 20' (GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Flying Route Pass ' Trivia *Kirino means "Wild Mist" in relation to his hissatsu technique, 'The Mist'. *The ran (蘭) in Kirino's name means orchid, ''while ''maru (丸) is a common name ending for Japanese boys' names meaning 'perfection' or 'full circle'. *Both Kirino and Shindou are in the same class (while Hayami and Hamano are in a different class). *Kirino shares the same seiyuu as Hoshino Ryuuhei, Kimoro and Young Tsurugi Kyousuke. *He doesn't seem to like rough-style playing, such as Kariya 's style of play soccer. *He won first place for 2011 "Most Popular Character of All Time" for Animage magazine, beating Kazemaru who won first place last year. *His character song is "Ashita no Field" (Tomorrow's Field) (with Shindou) *His techniques so far are all mist based except for Melody Wave. *He is considered Shindou's best friend. *His hairstyle makes him look girly. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Kirino ended up joining the Literature Club (more known as the Book lovers club), which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Wood Character Category:Grows S Category:Chrono Stone characters